The Big Flash
by Pastaaaaaaaa
Summary: You are the micronation Rose Empire and you and your friend have to live the Hetalia way. So sorry if i write Jo's view instead of Rose's View i keep forgetting just remember: Jo is Rose and Katie is Wendland.
1. Chapter 1: The Big Flash

You are a young girl by the name of Jo, short for Joanna, and you realize that you've become a Micronation along with your friend. Sorry if this sucks I just started writing these Please review! CIAO~

"Ugh I hate school!" I just got home from my middle school and I was already buried in homework. "What can I do? Eh I'll do it later" as I tossed my stuff in my backpack my Iphone rang.

I quickly answered "Hello? Who is this? If you want to assassinate me I'll get to you first!"

"Oh well uh, How do I respond to that." It was my best friend Katie.

"Oh it's you I'm still goin to get you one day."  
"Can you believe the amount of homework we have?" I heard her groan and slam her book shut.  
"No it's ridiculous!"

"What's that crackling sound?"

"Uh nothing" I lied to her I couldn't tell her I was lighting my homework on fire.

"Ah one minute I need to shut my curtains." I heard silence then a loud scream.

"Katie? I swear if you're playing around with me I'll kill you!" I screamed through the phone.

After a while her phone died. I was in shock. What just happened? I looked outside just to be greeted by a bright blinding light. I noticed it was getting brighter and brighter then it all went dark.

I felt my pocket buzz and saw a number I didn't realize. "H-hello?" My head ached.

"Oh my gosh help me Jo! T-there's a really tall man watching me!"

As I listened I noticed my surroundings. I was in an Italian styled mansion. I felt smaller than usual. Also I was wearing an Italian styled war dress and little shoes with bows.

"Wait Katie, shhhh!" I silenced her as soon as I heard the footsteps.

"What? Have you been found by a scary man too?"  
"ROSE!? Where have you gone? Veneziano is looking for you!" I heard an angry Italian accent scream from somewhere downstairs.

"Who was that? Jo are you ok?"  
Just as she said that a rather small adult Italian burst in. "Rose didn't you hear me?"


	2. Chapter 2: The new nations

Chapter 2

"Rose what's with you today? You haven't been speaking at all and get that stupid look off your face. You look clueless!" The man had deep brown hair, a tan outfit, and a curl sticking out from his head. Straight out.

"I umm I'll be downstairs." As I ran for the stairs he grabbed my dress and picked up my phone. You could hear screaming coming from the other end.

"Vhat zhe heck are you doing Wendland? Guten tag, I would like to know who my nation was talking to." The man just stood there as we listened to the deep accented German man spoke.

"You. You leave Rose alone! I don't need a potato eater like you messing with my nations!" I snuck away while he was growling into the phone.

When I got downstairs I saw a different looking man. He was paler then the other man and his clothes were blue. He had auburn hair and a curl sticking form his head too, but on the side of his head.

"Ve~ Rose I haven't seen you for a while. I made pasta!" As he said pasta I felt my stomach growl.

"That sounds good." I completely forgot about my phone, until I heard a yell and then I saw my phone fly into the wall. Good thing I went for a throw-proof case. It put a good hole in the wall though.

"Rose we need to go to somebody's house real quick."  
"But I'm still eati-"  
"Don't care." He slung me over his shoulder and walked out the door, I was still holding my bowl of pasta.

We sat in his car and drove off. I wish I had grabbed my phone but it was no use, Katie didn't have her phone.

1 hour later.

"WAKE UP!" I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the man scream. I jumped up and bumped my head hard. "I'll be right back"

As he got out I saw a small girl in a black short sleeve shirt and baggy green pants run out the door. I could hear her black heavy boots screatch across the ground. She banged hard on the door.

I panicked and opened the door, as soon as she jumped in closer to me I sucker punched her out.

"Why did you do that? What is wrong with you today Jo?" she rubbed her jaw.

"I panicked, and have you noticed how weird this is?" Immediately she started looking at me.

"Uh Jo where are your shoes?"  
"I have no idea honestly I had them on earlier."

I heard the man come back. Katie had a look on her face that said she knew who he was.

"What?"  
"Germany the man I found, talks about him. His name is Romano. He's southern Italy."  
"Those are countries!" I slapped her. As she flung back, and I was grabbed.

"Rose I have no idea what happened to you but I love it!" I realized it was Romano hugging me.

"Please don't hug me!" as I said that he started hugging me more.

I fell asleep once again on our trip to the mansion.

Wenland's Veiw

I was shocked! My best friend just punched me and left.

When I walked inside, Germany handed me a plate of wurst. "You might want to eat and go to bed we have training in the morning with the Italians."  
I sat on the couch and munched away on the wursts. I have to say, they were pretty good. My jaw still hurt from that sudden blow to the head. After I ate I ran upstairs, and remembered I don't know where to go. What do I do!


	3. Chapter 3: Training UGH!

Chapter 3

Man I hated this! First I'm nearly blinded, then I get lost!

"Wendland? Vhat zhe heck are you doing? Go to bed!"  
"B-but I forgot where I go."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into a little room. It had a little bed in the middle of one of the walls, light blue paint on the walls, and pictures all over the walls of war and destruction.

"Now go to sleep." As he shut the door, I slumped down on my bed. I could hear him walking away.

"B-b-but Germany! I don't want to go to training! Rose doesn't either!" I heard a whuney voice say from downstairs.

"Vell Rose passed out on the floor so she doesn't have too much of a say in this."

5:00 am. It's early. I walked downstairs and saw Italy shaking Jo awake.

"Wendland, come one we'll go ahead and start training while Italy wakes Rose up.

Rose's View

When I woke up I was in another mansion. Italy was shaking me wildly.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He was panicked.

"What are we doing here?"  
"Training!" He lugged me outside.

During training I heard Germany sigh. "Italy It's thre-"  
He didn't even get to finish before Italy passed out and land in me. I felt really sleepy too.

"Jo what's wrong? Jo are yo-"  
That's all I remembered before I blacked out.  
I woke up in my room, but it wasn't exactly my room. It looked just like my room but the bed was different and the room was really warm. I freaked out when I noticed my clothes had changed.

"CHIGI!" something was being yanked on my head. I saw I had a curl stuck on my bed post. After I got it off without hurting it more, I started freaking out again. "Who changed my clothes!" I was in a white tank top and pink shorts, and my clothes were really changed. That meant that someone took off my normal clothes and changed them into this.

"Rose your awake!" A spainard walked in and sat on my bed.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Spain. Romano brought you and Italy over and you were both sleeping, so I changed you into your pajamas."  
I couldn't figure out what to say, I was shocked. I just got up and walked out of room. I'd rather not be in the same room as him right now.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I ran out of ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4: What just happened?

Chapter 4

**Wendlands Veiw**

Training was terrible! As we were running I saw Germany look at his watch, then a stressed look appeared on his face. "Italy its thre-"  
I watched in horror as Italy passed out and landed on her. I ran over to them and realized Jo was blacking out, probably from the random person falling on her, so I started shaking her awake.

After she blacked out Italy's brother came, phone in hand, straining to read what he had on his screen. "Romano, Italy bkscked put, comr get hin? What is that?"

"Sorry I hate these keys, just pick up your brother."

After a while a man named Spain came by and carried Italy over his shoulder while Romano dragged Jo by her hand, across the ground.

I walked inside after training trying to contemplate what exactly just happened. "Hey, Germany sir, what happened back there?"

"The Italians have this thing they call a siesta at three o'clock everyday, and Romano must've woken up when I texted him to get his brother. Don't worry they will be fine." He turned away and went to his room.

I refused to move, I didn't believe that one bit. My friend would never have a siesta, she is way to hyper. Something is wrong, but for some reason I'm ok with this all.

I finally got up when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Katie, I-I can't do it!" Jo was shaking my shoulders.

"Do what?"  
"I can't stay over there with them! There was this guy, and he took off my clothes and changed me into pajamas while I was unconscious !"

"Oh. Well I'll go get Germany and see if you can stay over here, and here." I handed her one of my black shirts and a skirt.

"I'll go get changed." As she ran into the bathroom, Germany came down. I realized he had to tell me something, so I let him go first.  
"Wendland, you have to go over to Austria's tomorrow. I'm going off to training and I can't have that misshape happening again. While you're over watch Rose, make sure she doesn't pass out near the stairs."  
"Ok. When do we head over?"

"I'll drop you off at 4:00 am."  
Whoa that's really early. "Oh yeah, can Rose stay the night over here?"  
"Ok." He returned to his room just as Jo came pouncing down humming a song to herself.

After a long night we woke up and headed to Austria's house.

Jo's Veiw

_Pasta, Pasta, Pasta why can't I get pasta out of my head?_

When we arrived at Austria's house we had to help miss Hungary clean. For an hour we were mopping floors and other things. When we finished me and Hungary went into the kitchen to cook lunch while Katie listened to Austria play piano. I liked cooking.

"Rose are you ok?"  
"Yes miss Hungary, why do you ask?"  
"You look drowsy. Are you sick?" She put her hand on my forehead.

"No I'm fine." I yawned while saying this.

Wendland's View

Austria was a very could musician. I sat for an hour listening to him play. I heard a scream then a large thud.

"Oh my, Rose? Rose are you ok?"  
When Hungary starting to panic, Austria went in the kitchen and I followed.

I looked at my watch. I knew it. It's three o'clock, siesta time.


	5. Chapter 5: What Wenland Saw

**So sorry I haven't been posting and for my word misplacings. In the last chapter I meant good not could in the last part. Please review for any ideas for my next chpaters.**

Wendland's View

It took what seemed like an hour before Jo came through. She was still groggy so Hungary took her upstairs to the guest rooms. I looked around the kitchen to see if she landed on anything hard. I noticed the blood she left on the floor from the fall, I had no idea the kitchen floor was so hard.

"Mister Austria, where do you keep your mops?" I had to clean the blood up before he saw.

"Here I'll show you."  
We walked through a labyrinth of hallways and it seemed like we would get lost, but we found it.

After I mopped up as much blood as I could, Jo came jumping down the stairs humming her little tune again.  
"Hey Katie, what are you doing?"  
"Just cleaning."  
"Whatever, oh hey miss Hungary wanted to know if we wanted to go run errands with her."  
"Just let me put this up and then I'll be ready."  
"Ok."  
As she ran back upstairs she hummed that tune again. I knew it from somewhere but I couldn't figure it out.

Jo's View

My head hurt so much when I woke up. As soon as I got upstairs I went in the bathroom to look at the bump I had.

"Oh my, Rose your head is bleeding, I'll go get you a cloth to wipe it off with."  
After she left I realized it was bleeding too, because as soon as I brought my hand down I had blood all over it.

"Here you go. Would you and Wendland like to out to the store with me later? You could grab a pack of bandages if you want or we could some ice packs."  
"Sure, I'll go ask her."  
I tripped on my way out, but tried to walk it off so no one would know.

After I asked Katie, and she finished cleaning, we headed out.

"Here, you two can go to some of the shops and buy what you want. I have to go buy some of my own things." Hungary handed us $50 and went on her way.  
"Cool 50 bucks!" I quickly put the money in my pocket.

"We shouldn't spend it all. Let's save some of it."  
"Come on Katie, stop being so afraid of everything."  
"I'm not afraid just cautiousness."  
"Whatever."

We started walking around town looking at shops and food stands.

"Maybe we should buy Hungary something."  
"That's not a bad idea Jo, what would she like?"

"I don't know."

We stopped at a candy shop and bought a few sweets, mainly gumdrops and lollipops.

"Hey Jo, look over there. Those guys are making me feel uncomfortable."  
"They aren't coming nea-"  
"Hey you punks shouldn't stare at people. That's rude."  
"Well you shouldn't interrupt me when it isn't you conversation." I crossed my arms.

One of the thugs grabbed Katie and the other pointed a knife at me.  
"Don't throw it please!" Katie was kicking the guy and he just tightened his grip.  
"Why not?"

Wenland's View

The man wouldn't let me go and I had to get out.

"Why not?"  
I watched his knife flash towards Jo. It hit her hand and she fell to the ground.

"Jeff, make her watch while I finish her frie-"  
Jo started laughing. It wasn't a normal laugh this one was scary.  
"You shouldn't have done that." She got up. I was terrified I'd never seen this side of her. As she stepped closer to him, the thug started backing off. He turned to run but as soon as he tried, she stepped him with his own knife. Then the fight began, both punching at eachother. The guy holding me didn't know what to do. Jo walked up and he let me go and ran for his life.

The other was on the ground, neaten to a pulp and blood was everywhere. She grabbed my arm and walked away like that didn't even happen. We met up with Hungary and went home after we got gauze for Jo's hand. I was still in shock over what had just happened, and when Hungary asked Jo what happened I was shocked when she couldn't reply. She asked Hungary what she was talking about. Jo had no idea what happened. Even Hungary was shocked. When we got home she tried figuring out why she didn't remember anything, but we never found out. Jo still thinks we're insane for making up a story like that.


	6. Chapter 6: The painful Truth

Chapter 6

Jo's View

I swear Katie has gone insane. First she somehow injures my hand then she makes up a fake story of how we were mugged? I can't believe her sometimes. But that's all behind me, and now I'm home.

"VENEZIANO YOU IDIOT!" I froze in the doorway when I heard Romano yell.

"I'm sorry fratello! I didn't mean to burn the pasta!"  
I just walked past them and got some ice from the freezer.

"Ve~ Rose welcome home! How was Austria's house?"

"It was fine. I hit my head though."

"Not just your head, what happened to your hand?" Romano grabbed my wrist and put a tight grip on it.

"I don't know. Wendland said we were mugged."_ I just called her Wendland. Why didn't I call her… what did I call her? Oh no I was forgetting! I can't forget, I need to get myself together._

"That's what we get for letting that potato bastard take care of our nations." He walked off mumbling to himself.

I walked up to my room and saw my phone on my bed. I had a text message from my mother. I missed my family, if only I could remember them. I couldn't take it. I was growing to this… this prison! It was fun for a while but now my family has lost me. The real me. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I laid down on my bed, trying to remember my favorite moments with my sister, brother, father, mother, and my uncle. Just the thought of never seeing or remembering them again, was so over welming. "No. I'm not doing this." I walked out of my room and started searching for a key or a gun. Maybe if I was lucky I could escape and find home.  
"Rose? What are you doing?"  
I froze at the sound of his voice. This made me forget my parents. Now when I thought of my parents Italy popped up. When I thought of my siblings Seborga and the other micronations popped up. When I thought of grandparents Rome popped up. When I thought of uncles Romano popped up. My family was them. I had no other family.

I fell to my knees. My family was gone. I was never meant to see them again. Now my best friend was Wendland and that's all I have no human friends or family just countries and micronations.

"Rose?" Italy hugged me but that only made me cry.

"I have to leave."  
"What?"  
"I'm so sorry fratello, I need to talk to Wendland.

"Ve~ ok I'll go get your jacket, and can you say hi to Germany for me?"  
"Sure."  
I slipped on my shoes and tied my hair up in a bow. My bow looked like the Italian flag, how cute. I grabbed my jacket from Italy. There was a knife in it. Good enough.  
I walked down the street for who knows how long. I was determined to find home_. But home was behind me. It's too late now. Home is gone. I live in Italy and my name is Rose. I am a micronation. I have to get to Wendland's she'll know what to do. She has to._

"Hey kid. I know who you are, _Rose_."

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER!  
Please review. Hehe. Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7: Wendland, What have you done!

Chapter 7

Jo's View

"Hey kid, I know who you are. _Rose"_

"How do you-" I was looking at me. Not me but an evil looking me. She started choking me and I punched her.

"Haha you look like you've seen a ghost." She got up and wiped some blood away from her mouth with her thumb. "I haven't been polite. I'm Rose Empire."  
"No you're not, I'm Rose!"  
"Oh so you have noticed." I threw a punch at her, and she caught it. "Look I'm just here to tell you that I'll be back, but only because you and your friend let me out. So look out"

I wiped my eyes, and she disappeared. I have no idea how to respond.

I started running into the woods ahead of me, she must be in there. After an hour of running I realized I had made a mistake because now I'm lost. I hope Wendland finds me. I need her and Germany to save me.

"WENDLAND! PLEASE SAVE ME!" I sounded like my fratello. Haha I am just like him.

Wendland's view

I was running around like crazy, I couldn't find Germany and I heard him call me.

"Wendland, there you are."  
"Mister Germany, What did you need me for?"  
"Follow me."  
We walked through a village then through a few cities, the cities were covered in flowers and they had beautiful people walking through it. "These cities are beautiful!"  
He didn't respond. After walking through a forest, we found a tower.

"Wendland by giving you this task, I'm giving you the responsibility of watching my country."  
I looked at him in complete aw. He's really putting his trust in me. "What is it sir?"  
We walked in the tower. "America has seemed to succeed in putting a nuclear bomb in my country. I need you to watch and make sure America doesn't set it off. If it goes off all of Germany will blow up."  
"What! I can't do this, I'm not ready! I'm so weak, I'll never be able to defend myself!"

"I trust you." The look in Germany's eyes were full of sorrow. He handed me a gun.  
"I don't know how to shoot a gun though."  
"You'll figure it out."

"Why can't you watch it?"  
"I have to go over to America and get the deactivation code out of him. Please Wendland, I'm putting my country in your hands. Guard this with your life."  
"I will."

Rose's View

I was lost and now I was hungry. I eventually gave up and just walked around. "I'll just die here."  
It was getting darker and darker as the minutes flew by. I saw a man run by but no matter how much I yelled he didn't notice me. I grabbed my knife and did some hunting. At least I didn't forget how to do that.

The more I walked the more I realized my life was gone. Since I had no one to talk to, the only thing I could do was think and my mind went back to my family. After a while I gave up and sat on a rock. "I'm useless garbage. I'm never going home just accept that."  
I eventually decided that sitting around wouldn't do anything. I came up upon a tower, it made me so happy to see it. As I ran up to it I saw Wendland.  
"WENDLAND! WENDLAND IT'S ME ROSE!" I was about to cry out of joy.

"Jo! Where have you been? I tried calling you all day."  
"That's not important haha." _ Jo, that was my name._

"Why are you calling me Wendland?"  
"I just thought I'd play along with all this."  
"Ok whatever."

We walked inside and I saw this giant black ball in the ground. "What's that?"  
"A nuclear bomb America planted. I have to watch it, if it goes off it'll blow up all of Germany."  
"Oh ok."  
We were up all night guarding it.  
"Wendland, you should get some sleep or at least sit down. You'll never be able to guard it if you're tired."  
"I guess you're right."  
As she sat down my jaw dropped. My face went white as I heard the beeps.

Wendland's View

I was about to laugh at Jo when I saw her face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Jo you loo-"  
I heard a weird beeping sound. "Do you hear that?"  
She pointed at what I was sitting on.  
"W-W-Wendland, yo-your sitting on the…"  
I looked down at the bomb. I activated it. We only had 30 minutes to escape Germany.  
"Mein got! What have I done!?"

**Dun dun dun! What has Wendland done! Will they make it out? Probably, probably not. Who knows.**


	8. Chapter 8: What do we do now?

Chapter 8

Rose's View

"Wendland why are you just standing there we have to run, like now!" I grabbed her arm and started running out of the tower. We only had 30 minutes to escape.

"What did I do!?"  
"Shut up, we can't focus on that. Hand me your gun."  
"O-ok."  
We traded weapons, she gave me her shotgun and I gave her my knife. She handed me back my knife.

"I'm not hurting people."  
"Whatever, come on."  
We ran through the woods, and entered a city.  
"Everyone needs to grab their families and escape Germany!"

All the people were confused.  
"W-we found a nuclear bomb and it detonated. You all only have 30 minutes to escape. Well now counting only 25." Wendland was shaking as she said it.

"She's right." I had to help.

We grabbed all the babies and toddlers and put them in cars. We were all panicking.

As soon as we got all the kids out, the bomb went of.

"Oh my god." The cloud of smoke rose higher than anything we've seen before. I had to caver my eyes as the dirt came rushing at me. I dug my feet in the ground. A tremendous wind started blowing through the city.

"Jo help!" Wendland was getting blown away, she grabbed a light pole but her grip was letting loose.

"Don't let go!" The wind got stronger, and building were falling apart. Some stones started flying at us.  
"Jo I can't hold on anymore!" A brick flew at her, and she let go.

"Wendland!"

I went to turn and I was blown off the street. My knees scraped against the concrete and I could see the blood. Luckily I could ignore the pain, but I couldn't ignore the screams of pain and suffering as building fells and fire started. Men, women, pets, and children were all screaming and dying.

"Wendland what did you do." I forced my eyes shut, I couldn't watch this. I opened my eyes just as more buildings fell. One of the bricks knocked me out.

_This is the end. I'm dead, there's no other explanation. I can't feel my body, so I must be dead. _

_If only I could've said goodbye to Wendland or at least seen my real family one last time._

"Jo, can you hear me? Jo?"  
Wendland's View

I landed in the forest. Bricks and bodies were everywhere. My arms, legs, and face were all bloody. I couldn't believe that I did this. I detonated the bomb. I killed these people.  
"Jo? Where are you?"  
Oh no, she probably died to. I stood up and looked at everything. The city was destroyed and all that was left was a huge crater. "What did I do!?" I saw blood everywhere. I winced as I looked around. Over by the crater, I saw Jo. Her body was scrawled out and covered in blood.

I ran over to her. It looked like she had a broken arm and leg, maybe even a rib. She had blood all over her face. "Jo, can you hear me? Jo?" I started shaking her.

I got no response. I fell to my knees and cried. I heard a muffled noise.

"Just leave me alo-" Jo punched me in the jaw.

"What did you do this time?"  
"You're not dead! Thank goodness." I hugged her.

"Ah god that hurts! Get off of me please."

I laid her down. At least she wasn't dead. What were we going to do?

"Wendland, America was nowhere to be seen. Have you se-"  
I froze when I heard his voice.

"Vhat zhe heck happened here!? America!"

Oh my god. He would kill me if he found out that I did this. What was I going to do!


	9. Chapter 9: The Campout

Chapter 9

Wendland's View

"Wendland, vhat happened? Did America do this?"  
"No, it was an accident. I-I'm sorry!"  
"Nonsense. Vhen I made it to America's he was missing, proving that he did this." Germany just shoved me aside and looked at his country.

I looked over at Jo, and as all ways she was staying out of the problem. It looked like she was dead so no one would know she witnessed this tragic event. "Jo wake up, he's looking at his country."  
"Shhh I don't want him to hear you talking to a dead body."  
"Well what do I do?"  
"Wait….. wait….. wait….."  
"Wait for what?"  
Just as I asked Jo stood up. She looked as if she didn't have a broken bone in her body.  
"I thought that all your bones were broken?"  
"They were, but they heal faster since we're micronations/countries. We've been unconscious for four hours."  
"Oh."  
"Wendland here." Germany put a shotgun in my hands.  
"W-what's this for?"

"We have to-"  
"GERMANY! GERMANY! ARE YOU OK!" Italy came running through the city. You could tell he had tears in his eyes.

"Italy calm down."  
"No, not until I know you're ok." Italy was looking at everything. It looked like a dump. He looked over at Rose and his jaw dropped. If you looked closely at her, you could see that she still couldn't walk that good. Her leg was really broken. "Rose what happened?"  
"I don't know." She really didn't care she was loading my shotgun. I hadn't even noticed that she took it.

"Wendland, Rose me and Italy are going to set up a camp in the woods. Tomorrow we're going to America and starting a var."

We walked for hours. Finally, after nightfall, we approached a clear spot deep in the woods. "Here. Wendland, you and Rose go find some fire wood."  
"Yes sir!"

Jo fired my gun at a squirrel. "There's food."  
"Jo are you sure you don't need to stay? You can almost see your bone coming out of your leg."  
"Really? Do you think so Wednland? Awesome." She was admiring her wound.

Rose's View

After an hour of getting sticks, we returned to camp. Germany was talking to my fratello and you could tell Italy was getting to the point of crying again. We got a fire running, then Germany and Italy set up their tents. Italy went to bed first.  
"Here, tell me vhen you two are going to bed."  
"Ve~ ok!" I saluted towards him.

"Yes sir." Wednland slapped me around.

I started dozing off when Wendland screamed. She somehow set her pant leg on fire. The fire was spreading fast.  
"Wendland! Stop drop and roll! Hurry up!" She started obeying, then I dumped a ton of water on her.

"Vhat happened?"  
"N-nothing sir." I couldn't understand why Wendland was so afraid of him.

Germany offered to keep watch and we went to bed. I kept thinking of earlier. I could still hear the screams.

"Hey Jo? We should go check out something."  
"What did you find?"  
"I found an old house in the woods. I'm too scared to check it out by myself."  
"Ok fine."  
It took us a while to sneak away from Germany. He was watching the camp carefully.  
"Ok you lead since you found it Wendland."  
"O-ok."  
She led us through creeks and forests. We came up upon a huge house. We saw it glow, but I could tell nobody was there. I picked the lock and we went in.  
"In the basement Jo."  
"What's down there?"  
"I don't know."  
In the basement there was a cauldron, potions, a mirror, and ingredients of many sorts.

"Hey Wendland look at this mirror!" I looked at it closely. My reflection looked funny. She had the same hair as me but the pony tail and bangs were on the left not the right. Her hair was dark brown and her left eye was blue and the other was yellow. She wore a blue maid's dress. She was covered in blood. "Hey Wendland!" The reflection's hands came out from the mirror and tried to grab me. I screamed and the mirror tipped over.  
"Jo let's get out of here!"  
"Lead the way."  
We ran out of the house and to the camp. We flew back into our tent. I didn't want to be near that mirror.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightshade

Chapter 10

Rose's View

I couldn't get that picture out of my mind. The eyes were so odd looking, and her clothes were worse. It looked as if she went through a shredder. I couldn't stop focusing on her mouth. She cut it into a smile. The edges ripped, jagged, and bloody. Like Jeff the Killer. I didn't want to think about her, but she was glued to my mind. Where did I know her from?

"_Hey kid I know who you are, Rose."_ The eyes, hair, clothes, it's her! That girl that attacked me, she was in that house. I knew her from somewhere and I found it. She was the one that mugged me. If I only knew exactly who she was.

?'s View

"Iggy, when will the experiment?" I wanted to finish fast so Luiciano wouldn't get mad and try killing me again.

"Why are you rushing? Do you need to run home so you won't die again?"  
"No. I'm just in a hurry." You die one time and you never hear the end of it.

"Here just stand right there." He positioned me in from of the back door. I saw him take an empty potion bottle from the shelf and fill it with whatever he made in the caldron.

"Hey isn't that one of your throwing potion bottles?"  
"Maybe."

He threw the bottle at me and I fell down. It's not like it hurt, because when I was little he made me immune to most glass based pain. When I finally opened my eyes, I wasn't in my world. I was in a nice living room with bright white paint and a nice clean tan carpet I saw a movie playing. It was called Sweeney Todd. I realized I had no control over my body. I tried hitting my head, and I saw my world again.

"Nightshade? Are you ok?"  
"Iggy what did you do?"  
"Something's wrong with your eyes. They aren't green anymore!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're right eye is yellow and your left eye is blue."  
"What?!" I jumped up and ran to the window. He was right. "I have to go. Iggy, Luiciano is gonna kill you." As I pulled my jacket on and left I heard him laugh. I hated his laugh so much.  
"Rose what happened in the other world?" Luiciano wasn't at all patient.

"Nothing really, I scared her a bit and now I'm waiting for her to let me through."  
"Ok. What happened to your eyes?"  
"Nothing papa. Can I borrow your knife tomorrow? I have to go over and scare Wendland. She's been disobeying."  
"Whatever." He went upstairs and grabbed one of his prized knives. He went outside and started causing 'accidents'.

The next day I ran over to Wendland's house just to be ambushed.

"Why don't you ever smile? You'd look cuter?" She was trying to crush my rib cage by sitting on me.  
"I only smile when I know you're dead!"  
"Shhhhh you'll freeze your face like that if you don't change emotions. Here I'll help you smile…. For forever!" She started cutting the sides of my mouth.

"You bastard!" I punched her off. I left her house and said hi to Germany. I could hear him gasp at the sight I left. Wendland was laying on the floor with a knife cut in her head. I cleaned my knife. In the reflection I could see the smile she engraved on me. I clutched the knife. I hated her so much. I walked into Iggy's house and saw he left a note.

_Be good while I'm out. I left you a potion to drink. It's to make up for your eye.  
I figured out that if you hit your head on the side with the yellow eye you can see through your counterpart's eyes._

_-Igggy_

I went downstairs into his spellbook library and looked in his secret closet. There was a mirror to the 1p world. I saw my other self, and she saw me. I realized I could switch with her right now so I reached through it. The pain was terrible but I didn't give up. I kept reaching when the mirror broke. She broke it creating a portal for me.  
"Oh thank you Rose! How kind of you." I stepped through. "Now, let's start a war."

**Oooh Nightshade sounds devious haha. Poor Rose.**


	11. Chapter 11: Captured

Chapter 11

Rose's Veiw

I woke up early in the morning. "Gosh it's freezing!"  
"Shhh you'll wake him up. I don't want to wake him up."  
"What time is it?" I had to rub my eye they were so sore from waking up.

"It's 5 a.m. but I'm too scared to wake him up."  
"I'll wake him up then." I walked over to Germany's tent and shook it rapidly.  
"What are you doing!? He'll kill you if you don't stop!" She wrapped her arms around me and started dragging me back.  
"I'm waking him up!" Eventually Germany came out and he looked mad. Wendland shot back terrified. She accidently knocked over the supplies we had laying out. She kept looking at it and I slapped her so she'd stay focused.

"Did you here that?" He grunted and looked in the other direction.

"Hear what?"  
"The bomb!"  
Wendland and I jumped when we heard the second one. Wendland hugged me, and as always I pushed her off.

Wendlnad's View

The sound scared me to death. It was huge. I went to hug Jo but she pushed me off.  
"Sorry I forgot you have a touch phobia."  
"Shut up! Get the shotgun, I'm leaving."  
"What? No You'll die out there!"  
"No look over there!"  
I looked over where she pointed. I saw a dark figure in the woods. I saw two lights too. One yellow and one blue.

"You." Jo's growl was low.

She got up and shot at it. As the bullet got the creature a huge scrap appeared on Jo's face and started bleeding.  
"You got the same scratch as her!"  
"So I can't kill it without committing suicide then. Crap."

"The figure darted off.  
"Jo are you ok?"  
"Just fine, we need to go into Italy today. Look for sup-" Another bomb went off and troops stormed in.  
"Mein gott!"  
"Ve~ Germany what's happening?"  
Italy popped his head out just as a bullet whizzed by.

"AGH! GERMANY!"  
"Italy, go return to your home!"  
Italy obeyed and ran home. I stayed.

Rose's View

"Die!" I shot down three.

"Jo h-h-help!" Some soldiers had gotten ahold of Wendland. I went to go shoot, and regretted it just as the bullet left the barrel. The shot hit her right in the hand causing her to whelp. I froze in shock, allowing my gun to get stolen.  
"Rose try hand to hand combat!" Germany was shooting down soldiers by the second.

I tried hand to hand combat, then I remembered my knife. I was killing more with a hidden blade.

Wendland's View

I was being dragged away, with a bullet in my hand that my best friend gave me. I was useless! I can't even fight for myself, I need and Italian to care for me! Now I'm captured in a world war three. If I'm lucky I'll die here.

**Sorry I haven't been really including Wendland, I have this big thing planned for her and Nightshade.**

**Review if you want your ideas to be in my story, I'm taking in all ideas. I'll even give you a shoutout.**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightshade's Flashback

Chapter 12

Nightshade's View

_Oooh I feel so bad right now! I can't believe I just started a huge war that easily!_

_Flashback_

I walked up to America's house. It was huge and it was decorated very nicely. I remember putting makeup over my scars and put in special lenses to change my eye color. I looked like Rose. I got myself ready and started pounding on the door.  
"America, America!"  
"Rose? Aren't you with the axis? If you're trying to spy on us I'll capture you because I'm the hero!"  
Ugh he was annoying. "No, Wendland convinced Germany to attack your country! I can't get her to stop him!"  
"What!" He rushed in his house and got a gun. He got his army and they marched over to Germany.  
I decided to watch them from the woods, when my counterpart saw me. She shot at me and her bullet just barely scraped my face. I ran over to another spot and watched as her friend was taken away. My plan was coming through after all! If only I could tell my papa so he could help.

_End Flashback_

"Nightshade? Hello? Nightshade are you there dear?" there was something in my bow. I eventually found a little screen in it.

"Iggy? W-what are you doing?" I was playing around with the screen. I know Iggy; something's going to blow up.

"I wanted to know how your mission is going. You forgot your potion but I located another one!"  
"Oh that thing. Sorry Iggy but I don't feel like blowing up today. I'm not immortal here."  
"You won't blow up. What happened to your face?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nightshade don't lie."  
"I'll tell you later gotta go." I hid the screen.

_Wait, if my yellow eye can see into this world then can my blue eye see thru my papa's eye? Or maybe even Iggy's!_ I hit my head on the blue side. Nothing. Darn. I took out the screen and asked Iggy to send me a potion, and I got to learn magic too. I eventually got it. "Here goes nothing." I chugged the whole thing. I felt an increasing pain fill my body. My skin started turning white and I started to grow. I knelt on the ground. I felt my dress rip and my shoes stretch. When I got up, I used the screen to see what happened. I looked terrifying. Good.  
"Hey Iggy, I'm taller than you now!" He looked upset through the tiny screen.

"Oh dear, that's not good. The potion was supposed to give you a gift, not make you grow!"  
"Oh, well send me one that will make me transform. I need to mess with people!"  
"Ok." When I got the next potion I saw a note attached to it:  
_ Here you go love, another potion. Use it sparingling._

_And try saying "papan luncur muncul" You'll find a surprise._

I did what the note said. I was surprised by the ghost skateboard that appeared. Now I could get around even faster.

Wendland's View

_I'm a disgrace to Germany. He needed me more than ever right now and I got captured. _

"Hey kid, get up." A large man stood at my cell door. "We need to transport you."

I followed the man, all tied up in chains, to a rather familiar house. The man knocked on the door.

"Oh is that America's little prisoner? I'll take care of her." He had ridiculous eyebrows, green eyes, a green ww2 uniform, and blonde hair.

"Yes mister Britain. Go on kid." The man shoved me rather hard.  
Britain led me to another cell and locked me in it. I saw a small hole in the wall and peeked through it. I saw him cleaning up broken glass and potions. I looked around even more and saw the broken mirror. This was the house we broke into the other night! I felt nervous in here now that I knew where I was. I wonder what happened to Germany and all them. I probably got them all killed! What if they were dead? It would be my fault. Why was I so helpless? 

**So there's another chapter. Sorry the last one was so short. Thanks for all the views, now 57people have read this. Please review so I can give you a shoutout! And if you post and idea I promise to put your request in my story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightshade's pure evil

Chapter 13

Rose's View

Eventually my knife broke, and slit my palm. Luckily for me though the soldiers had retreated. I ran over to Germany, and he looked terrible. There was a bullet in his shoulder and he was covered in bruises and cuts. He was choking one of America's soldiers to death.  
"G-Germany w-we have to find W-Wendland!" I was gasping for air. Right before retreating one of the soldiers kneed me in the gut. I had just jumped, and in time too. If I hadn't jumped I would've gotten a knee to the face.

"Ve can't right now. And you need to return home. I'll get Wendland." He finished killing the man and grabbed my shoulders. He nudged me towards home.  
"But, what if you get surrounded? I'm the tough one remember? I can help!" I stood there staring at him.  
"No. Go, now."  
I walked home, just like he said to. When I got inside Italy was pouting on the couch and Romano was telling him to man up.

"I'm home. What happened Italy?" I practically jumped on the couch next to him. His eyes grew wide and bright when he saw me. He snatched me up in a huge hug.  
"Oh Rose, I thought you had died! There were so many bad guys out there. Ve~ but you're alright now. Is Germany ok?" I thought he was about to pass out from lack of air.

"He's ok. He went off to locate where Wendland might be."  
"Ve~ Germany's alright! We should go make some pasta!" He jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"What's wrong Romano?"  
"I hoped the stupid potato eating bastard would've died. First he tried killing you, then he makes you fight!" Romano's face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey I'm going to go get a tomato, want one fratello?"  
"Whatever."  
I went in the kitchen and grabbed two ripe tomatoes. Delicious. The pasta Italy was making smelled terrific. I went back into the living room and handed Romano his tomato. I was so bored.

Nightshade's View

I took a swig of the potion Iggy gifted me with. I read on the back what Iggy wrote.  
_This'll help you transform to look like Rose. Don't take too much at a time love!  
-Iggy_

I could already feel the potion take effect. I had the perfect plan now. All I had to do was find little Wendland's prison. I looked around and found the tracks from America's soldiers and followed them all the way to their prison at England's house.  
"Wendland? Wendland where are you?" I ran around acting all helpless and worried. I stopped and picked up some dirt, and spread over my face so I'd look more believable.

"Jo? Jo is that you? I'm done here!"  
I could barely contain myself. She really thought I was Rose. I chuckled.

"Jo it's really you!" The look on her face was priceless. She looked so relieved to see me. If only she knew…..

"Ok, one second. I need to pick the lock….. There." I let her out and she hugged me. I shoved her off. I've never been hugged before…

"Oh yea I forgot sorry. Hey you look terrible haha."  
"I know. Come on I know a place where we can hide for the night." She followed me all the way upstairs in his house. I led her to the mirror. I used a bit of the magic I learned, to fix the mirror when Wendland wasn't looking.  
"What are we doing in here?" She looked around confused.

"Some here." I dragged her over to the mirror.  
"What?"  
"Look into it!"  
She bent over to look closely into the mirror. "I don't see anything but me. Do I really look like that? I never knew I had streaks of blonde hair-" She was tugged into the mirror. "Help!"  
"Wendy hurry up! Tug her in and step out!" I ran over and shoved Wendland hard in the back.

I realized my potion wore off, and apparently so did Wendland."Y-you're not Rose!"  
"It's Nightshade sweety." She stopped dead silent and she went in. My Wendland stepped out.  
"Oh what took so long? And Night, you look wonderful." She stared up at me.  
"Shut up. So I grew, got paler white skin, got two different colored eyes, and have this smile. I'm still me."  
"Come on Night, let's go trap more people!" She looked like an ant compared to me.

We walked out of the house. We knew what to do next. Kill.


	14. Chapter 14: 2P World Here we Come

Chapter 14

Wendland's View

"Let me out!" I banged my fists against the mirror.

"Sorry love, can't do that." Nightshade had her usual smile *Smirk* on her face.

"Wait I thought you were Italian?"  
"I am! It's just, I never got to hang out with my family when I was little I always hung out with Iggy or England's counterpart. Why do you think I look like this?"  
"Just let me out!" I was trying to reach through the mirror, but I couldn't for some reason.

"Sorry sweety. I don't want to go back." She swung a hammer at the mirror. I saw it shatter into a million little pieces.

I could already tell who was next. Jo. Wonder how they'll get her in here. I wondered around a grey city. Rubble was everywhere and I saw blood splatters everywhere also. I hugged myself, mainly to shield myself from the freezing air. I noticed people were looking at me so I faced my head down. It was bad enough being here but now I do-

"Hey watch it bro!" I bumped into a tall man with black hair and red eyes. His eyes were the color of Germany's brothers eyes. Prussia'a eyes, man even now I'd kill to see him.

"S-s-sorry."  
"Wendy? Whoa I thought you and Lutz were out killing! What happened?"  
"What? W-who's Wendy?" The look on the man's face was bizarre.

"She did it! Nightshade did it! Come on. I'm Kuro by the way." He grabbed my arm and dragged through the streets.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To go find Lutz and Luiciano!" He was yanking my arm hard.

We eventually reached a plain field, the grass no longer red but green. The blood was so fresh on the ground, that my dark green cargo pants were red. I finally saw the bodies. I couldn't hold in the scream of terror I had growing inside of me.  
"Wow you really are different then Wendy. She usually laughs at the sight of this!" He brought me to a set of tents. Plain grey tents covered in splatters of blood. "Hey Lutz, Nightshade completed her mission! I have Wendy's counterpart right here." He started shaking the tent just like Jo had.

"Y-you can call me Wendland." I hated going by that name but I had to.

A tall blonde man stepped out of the tent. He was taller than Kuro, and looked creepier too. He had soft purple eyes, and a scar under his left eye. He also had dark circles under his eyes too and three scars on his right arm. There's no doubt in my mind, that he's going be the one to end my life here.

Rose's View

I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed, the same location I've been in for about two hours now. Romano and Italy were downstairs fighting I think, well Romano fighting and Italy getting choked. I tossed and turned, but I was never comfy. I laid down flat on my bed, hands neatly folded on my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking about Wendland. I wonder if Germany saved her yet. After a while, Italy went to bed and Romano left to go to do something. I don't know. I just watched him leave. I sat up and stared out the window. Maybe I'll see Wendland running down the walkway with her usual smile on her face.  
"Hey Rose, are you ok?" Italy was slowly opening my door.

"Yeah I'm fine, I have a lot on my mind."  
He came over and sat on my bed, and I scooted over and scrunched up next to him. He hugged me tight. "Are you sure, you didn't come down for any pasta, you just sat in your room all day and that's not like you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."  
"I left you some pasta, in case your still hungry." He hugged me one last time and went back to bed.  
I went downstairs and grabbed my bowl of pasta. I brought it back upstairs and put it on my nightstand. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I took a bite of my dinner, and turned to look out the window. The motion lights on my porch were on. I started feeling nervous, so just for a precaution I locked my door and window. I put my pillow on the other side of my bed so I didn't have to look out the window. I woke up later that night to the sound of muffled footsteps outside. I looked outside into my hallway. Nothing. I went back to bed. Back to the memories. I eventually got tired, and I decided to turn over. As soon as I did I was face to face with her. Her bright blue and yellow eyes were staring into my amber ones. Her smile bloody as ever and behind her, Wendland. Well evil Wendland. Before I could scream, Nightshade shoved a rag in my face and I passed out. When I woke up again, I realized my surroundings were different. I sat up. By the look of it I was in what seemed like the underworld. Blood and death everywhere.

**Thanks for all you guys reading my story! Now 86 people have read it. Thanks so much! Like I said before, want your name and idea featured in my story? Leave a review down below. Thanks so much.**


	15. Chapter 15: Threw Nightshade's eyes

Chapter 15

Wendland's View

The man only grunted. I was terrified, I mean who wouldn't be? I bet that even the toughest person in the world would be afraid. Well except Rose maybe…..

"Hahaha you look completely terrified Wendland! You're all white." Kuro was poking me.

I tried speaking but I only squeaked. I mean who wouldn't be afraid? I was standing in front of a tall pale man, that only stares at you, and is covered in scars.

"Lutz, I think she's dying. I'll get the shovel so we can finish her off."  
"Stop! You can't kill her. Nightshade will be upset if you do and she isn't to be messed with." A man came running at us. He had pinkish blondish hair and baby blue eyes with pink accents. He was wearing a light pink button up shirt, pink vest, and a bright blue bow-tie. He looked so out of place here, all around us was gray and blood red and here he is full of color.

"How do I get back? I need to stop her from killing my friend!" I ran up to the man.  
"I'll try to get her back but she wants to start a war. There's no promise. We wanted her to go but not yet, but she disobeyed. Don't worry love, your friend will be fine, if Nightshade killed her then she'd die with her."

I sighed a sigh of relief. Now I just need to find her. I wonder what happened to Rose anyway.

Nightshade's View

This world was so full of color, I hated it. All this color is going to make me puke. I can see that Wendy is about to puke also. What was with all this beauty and color here? In my world color is hated, well Iggy doesn't think so or Stefano my uncle. We walked around, cutting power lines and causing car crashes. It's not like I could be stopped. I wonder what torture my counterpart is experiencing, if only I was there.

"Hey I always wanted to know, why do you hang out with me Night?" Wendy was poking me. I had to get down on my knees to be able to look at her. I was already taller than Russia, and I'm only 14.

"Well they always say practice makes perfect, and you're the perfect practice _dummy_ literally! Hahaha." I flicked her forehead.

"Hey! Man ever since you got tall, you've been a real jerk. At least you've started smiling!"  
"That is so not funny!" I stood up and kicked her. She flew back a few inches and grabbed her abdomen.

"Well someone's in a mood…." She got up and eyed me down.  
"Just shut up and work on our quest. Or you'll get a rude awakening back home." I looked at her, she was obviously scared but refused to show it. Gah! I hate her so much sometimes….

"Hey what are we here to do anyway?" She started jogging up to me.  
"Start a war and take over but first we need to switch all the countries here with their counterparts."  
"If you want to start a war just get your _sons! _ I mean they are all the signs of destruction."  
I stopped in my tracks and turned away so I wasn't facing her in complete disgust. I can't believe she brought up so mess ups. "First of all they aren't my sons! They are older than me, and I summoned them so they are latched to me until I die, and second I'm never going to use their help I hate all fourteen of them."

"Oh come on! I mean you have to love em' you kinda are their mom!"  
I turned back around and grabbed her shirt collar. I wanted to choke her so badly right now but I couldn't without killing two nations in the process. And she wasn't one of the two I wanted dead. I'm still mad at her for bringing them up. My fourteen screw ups: Homicide, Posion, Suicide, Theft, Hurricane, Thunderstorm, Tsuname, Night, Curse, Fear, Underworld, Demon, Fire, and Apocalypse. All the signs of tragedy in my eyes. I hated them all though. They all consider me there mom and follow me around. I mean you set free fourteen demons and they start to respect and get attached to you.  
"Nightshade just bring out your little demons and get it over with!"  
"No never! I'd rather die than do that. I hate them too much."  
"Whatever." She ran off to a building and lit it on fire. I picked her up and threw her in when she wasn't looking. I secretly hoped she burned and died in there, I don't get how my counterpart is friends with Wendy's counterpart. I can't go a day without wanting to burn her down.  
**Sorry I haven't been posting, my internet on my laptop wasn't working until I realized I turned it off on my laptop. I feel stupid now.**


	16. Chapter 16:Let's all go to Luiciano's

Chapter 16

Wendland's View

"Well, come on we find out a plan. We need to get Rose back since Nightshade isn't going to kill her!" I ran up to the blonde man and grabbed his vest.

"Calm down, I'll think of a plan. Here let's find Luiciano and go to my house for tea. I have a room you can use for thinking of a plan." I let go of his vest. "And I'm Oliver by the way."

"Alright let's go." We walked through alleyways and blood streaked cities. While we were walking, we reached a city full of life. I looked around for Rose, but Kuro pushed me back behind a gated alleyway. I heard screams of pain and a whole herd of people came running out. I couldn't see the faces so I didn't even bother looking for her. Kuro came back and let me out, and I guess there were some people left over that wanted to run away because they ran right over me. Lutz grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder before I could even try to get up. I didn't even want to try screaming, because I don't want him killing me before I found Rose. I fell asleep to the rhythm of his walking pace, but was startled when he sloppily threw me down.  
"Be careful Lutz! We can't have her get killed, because then Nightshade will kill us. I actually mean that." Oliver started pacing, obviously worried. I rubbed my eyes, just to clear up my vision a bit. My vision was still blurry but I could see, we were in front of a nice hotel. It was shock to see it, it looked better than everything in the whole city. I mean, it was about what seemed like twenty stories and it has a blood stain and crack every now and then. We walked inside and I bumped into a man that looked like Romano, but he had Red eyes, darker clothes, and he wore a little black hat tilted to the side of his head. It looked like he could've ran a mafia.

"Hey! Watch it little punk." He held up a knife at sung it at me. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the blow, but I heard Oliver scream. I looked up, and Oliver grabbed the man's arm.  
"You can't hurt her, or else Nightshade won't be happy! Come on Luiciano, eventhough you hate her you still wouldn't like to make her upset."  
"Whatever. Since when are you afraid of Nightshade? She's a little pathetic waste. Only Stephano likes her, and he's had times where he wanted her dead."  
"Your just upset because she never helps you kill."  
"No! If that was the case I'd never have killed her that one time! What do you want?"  
"We came for you, we need to stop Nightshade." Oliver's face lost its normal happy look. He looked sad.

"You mean she made it to the other side? She can't go yet! She needs more training!" Luiciano looked concerned to. What was her plan, and why didn't they want her to complete it?

"We're all going to my mansion to think of a plan to stop her. Before she succeeds. Come on."  
"One second, I have to grab another knife." Luiciano ran into the building. We all stood in awkward silence when he came back.  
"I thought you were grabbing a knife?" Oliver looked concerned.  
"Stephano wants you. He wouldn't let me in until you came."  
"Oh my, I guess we could but it gives us less time to stop Nightshade." We all walked in and crowded into an elevator. Oliver, Kuro, and Lutz all crowded into a corner opposite of Luiciano. Kuro nudged me towards Luiciano, and I got more nervous the closer I was to him.

"What? It's not like I'm going to kill you in front of her. If it was another time, yes I would but not now." He got all tense. He was probably furious at all the other people. I heard a sigh come from either Lutz or Kuro. When we finally reached our destination, it was a long corridor and at the end was a fancily decorated door. We walked down the corridor, into an office decorated with drapes and expensive couches. There was a really nice desk, the edges had little animals carved into it. Behind the desk what a huge chair, probably draped in silk.

"Something's not right." Luiciano stepped up in front of the desk.  
"What do you mean?" Kuro was next to stand next to him.

"I know my brother he would've turned around and greeted us by now." He rested his hands on the desk.  
"Yeah, why hasn't he yet?" Kuro stepped back.

The chair spun around revealing the last person I would've expected.  
"Hello little Wendland." The small figure had their hands clasped together.

"Rose. Is it really you?" I stepped up.

**Sorry I haven't posted I have writers block. Please review. I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend A.K.A Wendland. Her profile is Kathrikat, she writes my favorite stories. Please review and I'll give a shout out just like that. Ciao~!**


End file.
